


Memelord Juice x Caramel Frappé: The Scandalous Beverage Love

by ach



Category: Tales of Xillia
Genre: Other, WHEN THE MOON HITS YOUR EYE LIKE A BIG CARAMEL FRAPPE THATS LOOOOVVVVVEEEEEEEEEEE, juice and frappe kiss kiss fall in luv !!!!!11!1111!!1!!!1!!!!!, sadljflksdjfkasdjfksjljkljkljsklfjkdsjfksadjfkjl dont you jutsst luvvvv beverage smex, som ehot and steamy beverage love!!!?111?!?1!??!, wait at least five minutes before drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-14
Updated: 2015-06-14
Packaged: 2018-04-04 08:12:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4130740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ach/pseuds/ach
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>juice mathass gets reaaalll frisky with caramel frappé ; ^ ) c</p>
            </blockquote>





	Memelord Juice x Caramel Frappé: The Scandalous Beverage Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mikagay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikagay/gifts).



> I'm almost sorry @tox fandom. ; >

Our all time favortitw memelord, juice mathass finally fou nd his on e tru luv: caramel frappé. oh did that juice want to chill in the fridge wi t that frapp. but frappen dun want that juice bc he was a emememelordo . memelordo juiece mattress was soup-er (note: haha get it cause everyone can be drunk hahahaha) sad ; ^ ( just a sad meem . but juice diddn giv up !!!11!!!!1!!1 so then,, the juivve decided to b brave and he wen t to micky d’s to get one of those fantasdick fraps like dude u gotta try one man, so that’s what juice mathematics did !!!! so then he gott the frappa and he whispered sexy whispers to the frap. “oh frappo you are my life !!!!1! I luv ur carmel im luve. <3 and the frappk //blushu and told mumulurd jece “oh juice I like u 2!!!! evn all ur miiiiming, ure the best memememelord sama //blushu” and tehn juusu //blushued too and then the opene the cap of the fruppe and inhaled the cmrmrremal smell and all of his pulp explode!!!!1!!!!!!?11?/1!? woW!!!!!!!!! and then fripfrop also exploded in to carararaemel!!!!!1!!!!!1! “wowie freppin u r so hot” juicer said. “u too maths u r so cool” replie frappepe . 

the end. 


End file.
